


Oblivious

by kv_panda_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: How oblivious can one person be??





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> **translations at the bottom

Lovino and Antonio had been best friends ever since Lovino moved to the U.S at the age of eleven. They would hang out all the time. Lovino would often go to Antonio's house and vice versa. Lovino's grandfather, whom he lived with, always welcomed Antonio to their house, that is, until Antonio came out in 10th grade. Now, don't get me wrong, Romeo was not homophobic, he just was scared that Antonio would make a move on one of his grandsons. Whenever Antonio asked if he could go to their house Romeo would make up excuses as to why he couldn't go. There were of course times where he would come without warning after school. Now, you might be thinking, 'what if neither of his grandsons were gay? He doesn't have anything to worry about.' Well... he genuinely thought they were both gay (spoiler alert: he was right), he was just waiting for one of them to come out already. He knew Antonio was Spanish and the Spanish are known for being suave, so he had the right to be scared. Not to mention, after a while, he realized there might be some feeling involved between Lovino and Antonio. Around the summer between 10th and 11th grade He randomly found Lovino drawing Antonio or drawing hearts with 'A+L'. Then when 11th grade started whenever Antonio came around he would see Lovino constantly blushing. After a while, by the end of 11th grade, he noticed a change in Lovino's attitude; he seemed to smile more, that is of course, when Antonio was around. Lovino would laugh at the dumb jokes Antonio made all the time, even if it was just a little giggle, he laughed. One time, Romeo decided to confront Antonio about it when something happened, well he sort of confronted him...

"Put me down tu, piccolo pezzo di merda!" Lovino screamed at, Romeo assumed, Antonio from the second floor.

"No." Antonio said whilst laughing "You're enjoying yourself, admit it!"

"No, I am not!" Lovino said, obviously trying to hide a laugh.

"I know you want to laugh!"

Then Romeo heard laughter, coming from both, and stomping around the whole house. Romeo got up from his chair to see what was happening. He went over to the stairs and almost bumped right into Antonio carrying Lovino on his back. Which made their laughter die immediately.

"What was all this ruckus about?" Romeo said, without intention, very seriously.

"Oh umm... I was... I was trying to cheer up your grandson, sir Grandpa Vargas...sir." Antonio said nervously. Romeo just eyed him and Lovino until Antonio finally got the hint and put Lovino down.

"Lovino, may I have a word with Antonio?"

"hmm? Oh," Lovino looked over at Antonio, who looked terrified, for a moment. Then back at his grandfather "yeah." And then he went up the stairs, leaving Romeo and Antonio alone.

"So, Antonio, I see you have some effect on my grandson." Romeo said going over to Antonio. Antonio just smiled nervously. "You make him laugh all the time! Now, tell me," Romeo forced Antonio into a chair and sat down across from him "how do you do it?"

"Umm... Well sir-"

"Please, call me Romeo."

"Well, Romeo, me and Lovino have been best friends for around," Antonio counted with his hands "five years. You learn a lot about a person in five years. Like the things that make them laugh."

"But I've known him since he was born." Romeo, mockingly, counted with his fingers. "To be exact 15 years and a half. You can also learn a lot about a person in 15 years. Why can't I make him laugh?"

"Well...did..umm..I??"

"Maybe there is something else going on between you two?" Romeo said. He tried to do a playful eyebrow wiggle but it just turned out as if he was mad.

"Uhh...well...I...Did you know he really like cherry tomatoes." Antonio said, for some reason emphasizing the phrase 'cherry tomatoes'. That caught Romeo off guard.

"Well...yeah... Why would you bring that u-"

"Antonio! Do you want to watch a movie?" Lovino said from the second floor.

"Oh, I must go. You know, make him laugh...with a good movie and... yeah."

"Ok," Antonio then ran off but just before he went up the stairs Romeo stopped him, "One more thing."

"Yeah?" Antonio said going down a few steps.

"Whether or not there is something else between you two; can you promise me you'll take care of him?" Romeo stood up and turned to the stairs. "I am getting quite old and I'm not sure I'll live to see him married or settled. I know you'll be around him for, well, forever. Can you promise me that?" Antonio looked a bit shocked, but soon snapped out of it, smiled and answered.

"On mi mamás life."

Then Lovino took his arm and dragged him up the stairs. Later on Romeo went to check up on them and saw them both asleep on Lovino's bed, the end credits of a Disney movie on the TV.

Now, this did make Romeo suspicious, but what made him even more suspicious was their Senior Prom. Lovino went to prom with Antonio! But of course, friends do that, you know, when neither of them have dates. So, he didn't let it get to him. Then, when they graduated and went to college, they got an apartment together. This made him suspicious, but then again best friends do that...right? Now, he was becoming extremely suspicious. It was the Christmas Holidays and, of course, Lovino came over with Antonio. And everyone was fuzzing over a ring Lovino had on his finger. Now, guys can wear rings, they're cool. He thought it was a nice ring. He asked who gave it to him but everyone just laughed. He didn't quite understand why they all laughed, but he laughed along.

Then, the craziest thing happened, he got a letter. An Invitation. To a wedding. To Lovino and Antonio's wedding. Now he thought, 'can best friends get married?'. Despite his conflict, he went either way. He walked Lovino down the aisle, he cried, he laughed, he got drunk as fuck. He regretted that last one. Then before their 'honey moon'. He said he 'finally figured out who gave him the ring'. Which, again, made everyone laugh. And once again, he didn't understand, yet he laughed too. But before they left on their honeymoon, he had a conversation with Lovino, to clear his confusion.

"So, it was your wedding yesterday."

"Duh."

"And Antonio's wedding too?"

"Well, yeah. Why would you even ask that?"

"When did you and Antonio start dating?"

"When I was 16, in 11th grade."

"What."

"In 11th grade. The grade that goes after 10th gra-"

"Why didn't you tell me?! I've been so confused for the past six years! Ever since you and Antonio moved in together I've been confused if you were dating or not!" Lovino laughed.

"Wait, is that why when we were engaged you asked me who gave me ring?" Lovino said through his laughter.

"Yeah..." Romeo said looking down bashfully.

"Dio mio! Antonio!" Lovino said trying to calm down. Antonio came as fast as he could.

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"Grandpa didn't know we've been dating since 11th grade! He thought we'd been friends all along until now!" Then Antonio looked over at Romeo and started laughing his ass off.

Romeo would have been embarrassed in any other situation but, even though it took him 25 years, he finally made Lovino laugh. And that was his purpose in Lovino's life, now it was Antonio's turn. And, from past experience, he could tell Antonio was going to do a good job.

**Author's Note:**

> tu, piccolo pezzo di merda- Italian= you little piece of shit.
> 
> mi mamas- Spanish= my moms
> 
> Dio mio- Italian= My god.


End file.
